


The Twin Dragon Dream

by Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And blood purity, And loyal to what is theirs, But also similar to blood flowing in everything, Child Neglect, Crafty Aegis, Exploration blood purity/traditionnal, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's theorically possible to put your child in debt, Magic is a semi-sentient thing, Magical Tradition, Night Dragon Slayer, Old Ways, People are done with political bullshit, Secret revolution, Smart Harry, Starlight Dragon slayer, The Grays are vicious ones, and is sharing them, blood purist asshole who genocide magical, i like tags, lets try tiny genius who created new powerful magics, or self-righteous bastard forbibbing magic, tried blood purity slaughter magical/talents, tried equality lead to WW2, will add/move/change them as I go, without bullshit of light/dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki/pseuds/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki
Summary: There is plenty of world, where Harry Potter grew up alone. This is not one of them.Aegis was a brilliant kid, wearing second hand clothes, an orphan with an awesome big brother and a great big sister. And in this new school, full of middle class kids, she found someone like her, someone as special. Together they learn, they learn magic, finding in the other a reflet, a mirror, a kindred one.Together, they dream, and grow, and when the wizard world come calling, it is not an abused child they find, but a dragon. One with big dream and a ferocious flock.So watch. Watch them take the world by storm, never bowing, never submitting. Proud and true, until the very end.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Dream of children

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I shouldn't start a new stories when I haven't finished my others, but I'm a Void damn squirrel.  
> Anyway, having a bad case of writer block for Judge of Bones, I decided to take my mind off by translating an old fic and posting it here. I have three chapter in advance, and actually working on the third year. I will try to at least post regulary.  
> Anyways, kudos, comment and reviews are, as always, welcome.
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, and english isn't my native language, so errors will be present.

Harry was crouched in a corner of the playfield, hidden by the tree nearby, amusing himself with fiddles, when someone jumped next to him, startling him. Like him, the girl was wearing hand me down cloth, but contrary to him, will baggy, they fitted her. Her light brown hairs were tussled, and she was grumbling, passing her hand in it, getting the bit of earth out of it. Once satisfied, she looked at him. Clear blue eyes, like the sky.  
\- Hey, can I stay here until the pig get bored?  
He nodded. They stayed silent, will she kept an eye out. She sighed, finally unwinding.  
\- Well, look like he’s done. Fucking piggy. And shitty name. What name is Dudley?  
\- That’s my cousin. He mumbled. She looked at him.  
\- All my condolence. She said flatly  
\- Con-do-lense?  
\- Condolence. It’s… huh.. I share in your grief? I apology for your sufferings?  
-Oh. A beat of silence. I’m Harry Potter.  
\- Aegis Gray.  
\- Aegis? He asked, surprised by the strange name. The girl shrugged.  
\- Grandma gave it to me.  
\- Not your parents?  
\- Dead. No like they gave a shit.  
\- Oh, you’re an orphan too?  
\- No way, you too? She asked, surprised. She didn’t think to find another one in this perfectly ordinary school, with no diversity.  
\- I live with my uncle and aunt.  
\- Me with my elder brother and sister.  
\- You got family?  
\- Hum. Stayed with grandma, but she died, and bro is adult now, so he takes care of us. They’re awesome.  
\- My parents, not so much.  
She laughed.  
\- Let’s be friend then! We’re the apples who got tossed very far from the tree! The good ones!  
He laughed, and nodded. He has a friend, even if she used idiomatic expression weirdly. The bell rang, and they hurried inside. They really didn’t want to attract the ire of the teachers.

Aegis found him the next day. And the one after, and the next one. She didn’t stop being her friend, always giving this big lopsided grin. When the Dursleys “forgot” to give him a lunch, she shared her own, even if it wasn’t much. She helped him hide from the bullies led by Dudley, or even protected him when waiting to be picked up by his family. He didn’t have the hearth to tell her that it only worsened his case home.

He found her in their corner, a book in hand, named Fairy Tail. She shoved it in his hands.  
\- Read this! It’s the absolute best, I love it!  
He rolled his eyes at her excitement, but cracked it open, looking at the colorless image. It took him a moment to get used to the reading direction, but soon, he was engrossed into it. Magic! Adventure, family, friendship! His eyes shone in excitement, even as he was startled by the bell. She laughed, promising to brought the others soon, as they raced inside.

The two devoured the six first tomes of the series, that she borrowed from a neighboors or the city library. They even took notes of the different character and magic, theorizing and speculating on the way it worked. And for now, it was just that, theories, until Dudley hunted them. Harry ended on the roof of the buildings, will she tripped them all in a big pile without even touching them. They took their punition, just a lecture for Aegis, will her brother grumble about shitty middle-class bastard, and hits and fist for Harry. It was Aegis who realized what its mean.  
\- Harry, I think we got magic.  
He nodded, not wanting to voice it aloud. He loved magic, but the Dursleys didn’t exactly welcome such ideas.  
\- What do we do? He asked, in a low voice.  
Mischief sparked in her eyes, and determination.  
\- Isn’t that obvious? We learn it and create our own guild!  
\- Alright, but which one?  
They stayed silent, thinking hard, until Harry voiced his idea.  
\- Dragon slayer? Eating an element…  
She nodded, seeing where he was going. End of month could be tight home, and they had to scrape by for eating, sometimes even limiting themselves to a single meal. And Harry obviously wasn’t eating well.  
\- But what element? Air?  
\- No, with all the pollution, it wouldn’t be good. She vetoed. Metal? Too limited. Fire and electricity… too dangerous. Water?  
\- We’re going to drown or choke. He opposed. They were supposed to breath and eat the element. … Darkness? He proposed. His cupboard was dark. He wouldn’t be in short supply.  
\- That’s it! I’m gonna eat light, starlight! And you could be the Night dragon slayer!  
\- Isn’t that limited?  
\- No, stupid, the Sun is a star too. She snickered, making him scowl. How was he supposed to know?  
\- Fine, but how do we do that?  
\- Meditation. It was what Grey did, right?  
He nodded. That wasn’t a bad idea.

The meditated. At every recess, they sat under the tree, cross legged, trying to harmonize with each other breath, in the darkness of his cupboard, or on her bed bathed in light. After a week, they could feel it, the core in their body, thrumming and pulsing, magic flowing inside them like blood. But it wasn’t easy to brought for, or to control. It wasn’t keen to obey. It took them a few more weeks, to brought it to surface, small orb of energy, of light or darkness, who faded away as soon as they broke their concentration. They then practiced, every moment awakes, hiding it from view. When doing something, when walking or talking, toying with it will trying to complete their schoolwork. It took them two more month. Nearly half the school year was already gone. And they finally thought themselves ready to eat their chosen element. It took them another month. Harry was the first to get it, devouring the obscurity of his cupboard, after having spent two days without food. He twisted his magic in a drain, a sucking effect in his mouth and stomach, and for once, it did more than just bend toward him. It entered his mouth, filling his stomach. The texture was strange. Both liquid and intangible, it gave the feeling of drinking, will also chewing on it. The taste was… indescribable. Dark, was the first word to come to mind, thirst quencher, like a cool drink on a hot summer day. The description made Aegis groan, claiming it was useless. Even tough her own one, once she ate sunlight, was no more helpful. Light and warm, light a hot drink on a cold winter night. She also tried to eat artificial light, but winced, rubbing her tongue to get the taste off. It was what it was. Light, but artificial, like overcharged in chemical product. Fire light was better, light and warm, slightly smoky, with an after taste of what they were burning.

The two squatted nearby parks after school, playing together, climbing whatever they could, and doing pull-up competition, or flip and salto one. Aegis also passed on her knowledge of martial art, that her brother has taught her. They mixed what they could see of the dragon slayer fighting style in it, trying to develop their own slaying style.

The summer vacations were approaching, and the two have visibly changed. Harry has tanned, the skin now having a natural darker hue, and Aegis has become clearer, her skin tanned, but her hairs were more blond than the light brown of before, and seemed to still get clearer. Their senses have sharpened, and seemed to keep getting sharper. The first months of it were hell, neither used to the influx of olfactive and auditive information, will their eyes take in new shade and hue of color, seeing better and farther away. Harry didn’t really need of glasses anymore. But their first scare with these changes, were when Aegis started to bleed in school. She has been having tooth pain for a while, but they just suddenly fell in class, even thought they were supposed to be the definitive one. She was rushed at the infirmary, and they found behind it, sharp little canine already growing in replacement. The Nurse brushed it off as something that happened sometimes, people having more than two set of teeth. But her and Harry shared a look, knowing the true. When he complained of the same pain a few days later, she plucked them. Their new teeth were sharper, very sharper, and stronger. They nearly bite their tongue several times, when getting used to it. It was the price their magic took on their body. Now, they were apprehensive. What more would it take?

The summer vacations were here, and Harry was left to roam after his chores, the Dursleys uncaring of what he did as long as it did not cause them problems. Aegis was in the same situation, her sibling trusting her to roam safely, and going to see her friends. It was Harry that came to find her, since he didn’t think of telling her that he will be free over the summer. He followed her scent, that he now knew like the back of his hand to the grey buildings of the “bad” side of the town. Only shady people and poors people lived here, delinquents and criminal. It was what the Dursleys said, anyways. But what he saw was different. The people here, didn’t see his cast-off clothes, they saw the child wandering. They were friendly, offering a head nod or a smile. And when he got to Aegis building, asking for someone to open the doors, the hijab women gave him a kind smile. He didn’t see what Vernon have against these dirty muslim. He ringed the bell, and groan were heard, before the door was opened. A man stood here, scrubbing the sleep away from his eyes, grey orbs bleary.  
\- Whadya want?  
\- I’m here for Aegis.  
The man blinked, before making him sign to enter, stumbling his way to the cramped room, and falling on the battered couch. A blond teenager passed him a cup of coffee, will giving him a kind smile.  
\- Hello, you’re Harry, right? He nodded. I’m Lyra, and this zombie is our brother, Aquila. Aegis is taking a shower, should be done soon. Made yourself home. She added. He took one of the pillow on the ground, the one who smelt the more like Aegis. A bowl was trust in his direction.  
\- Porridge?  
\- If it doesn’t bother you. He didn’t eat anything else other than shadow since yesterday morning.  
\- Don’t worry, we can always share. She reassured. It wasn’t the best things to eat, but it was filling and nourishing. Soon, Aegis got out, toweling her damp hair. She smiled, hugging him before settling down to eat. Lyra excused herself to go to work, and Aquila fell into his bed. A few minutes after, light snores were hear, making them giggles. The duo was left to their own devices. They have chosen to learn Japanese, but reading their notes over was tedious. And the flat was small. A two-piece, with a cramped living room and a bedroom with bunkbed and a futon.  
\- What about creating our guild? Proposed Aegis  
\- Okay, but what do we call it? Not Fairy Tail.  
\- Well, we’re both dragon slayer, so dragon something... Dragon Dream! She exclaimed, only for Harry to jump, covering her mouth, making a “shh!” notion, looking toward the bedroom. She sheepishly scratched her head, and he let go.  
\- But why dream?  
\- What do dragons dream? We don’t know, a question without answer, an eternal adventure. He nodded, liking the idea, will also prompting him for a motto.  
\- In the Night we dream, and if dreams are free, ….  
\- Then let’s aim for the star ! Finished Aegis. That great, it got both of us into it!  
\- Fine, but we will have to work. And what about out guildmark?  
\- Hum, Dov’Hannuh, in draconic, and something like that? She asked, scratching a stylized western dragon, with the kanji for dream in it’s claw, like an eastern dragon.  
\- I like it. But how to go about finding a job?  
\- Door to door?  
The two shared a look, before scrambling for the door, letting a note behind.

They go to Privet Drive, at Aegis insistence, knocking on the door, and presenting themselves like Dragon Dream, asking if they didn’t have work for them. The grandmother of the n°9 was amused, and paid them 10£ for taking care of her garden. The man of the n°14 paid the same for washing his car. The others were suspicious, believing the lies that the Dursleys told of Harry. It put a bummer on his excitement, but Aegis didn’t care, seeming unaffected. In reality, she was plotting. They will keep working, and they will see the lies for themselves. And then they will ask question. And the good little reputation they have crafted will be in tatters. For every snubbing, they worked twice as hard. They will see, and she will laugh.

They passed the summer this way, working around Privet Drive, practicing their magic in secret. Some of the guys loitering in the street taught them how to defend themselves too, showing them some moves and giving tips. Just in case. One even paid them for taking care of his mum, since he was going away for work for a week. She broke her leg, and didn’t speak English very well. And she lived at sixth floor. They did her groceries for her, and bearing them to her, and stuck around an hour or two. She was happy to have company, and young child at that, babbling in Hindi. She taught them a bit, both correcting each other. It was fun. They got to learn a new language, and an adult didn’t take offense when they corrected them. One of the neighbors of Aegis lent them the new tomes of Fairy Tail. He even invited them over to discuss of it, giving way to passionate debate and theories. His family mainly spoke Arabic, and he learnt a bit of it by exposure, Aegis proving herself passable in it, having been often kept by this family back when she was a bit younger. During the summer, for the first time, Harry discovered the world. Origins were varied and mixed here. He discovered the foreigners beyond the insults of Vernon. His uncle said the were uncultured foreigners. Only, it was false. They had their own culture, traditions manifested through foods, that they got in exchange of help, in place of money. Their own clothes, their own languages, their own stories and mythology. They may not be very English, they may not be very rich, but they were welcoming. The adults may be criminals, drug dealers and prostitute, as Vernon always complained, but they were still good. They kept the youngers away. And even if it was true, he didn’t see what was the problems, why it was so looked down on. They didn’t hurt anyone, did they? They needed the money, they helped their families, and didn’t look down on others, that was much better than Privet drive. 

When they go back to school, he has cloths that fitted him. Still second hand, but of the right size, not four time too large. The changes from their magic kept going. Their eyes were split now. Instead of the rounded pupil, their own were more reptilian like. Harry could perfectly see in the dark now, and shield his eyes from intense light with magic. Aegis could see perfectly fine, no matter how intense the luminosity got, and could see in the dark by bringing magic into it. But more than that, their musculature was shifting. Will they kept a bit of baby fat, their muscles were developing fast, lean and strong, and they were more resilient. They were stronger and tougher than a child, even a trained one, should be. They also tried a reequipment magic. They were still getting the hang on it, Harry having caught on faster than Aegis, which she attributed at the character intangible and non-existent of shadow. He could store his money and some ration already, which protected it from the Dursleys. It was harder than their dragon slayer magic, much more… controlled, centered. And since they didn’t start from scratch, it was “easier” to learn. Still, it was very much a useful secondary magic, and not their primary one.

They were in the same class. And side by side. Aegis always had excellent notes, will Harry aim for below his cousin, which was low indeed.

This year, Harry saw the slow change of the attitude toward him. And Aegis smirked, seeing all of it unfurl, reaping the fruit of their labors. Now that Dragon Dream was working around the city, the Dursley couldn’t take it out on him so easily. The bruises were now questioned by the neighbors, the teachers started to ask why he come without lunch when Dudley as enormous one. Things is, the teachers all knew that something wasn’t right with him, but those who reported it were muted elsewhere, or let it drop after a few days. Discussing the matters between themselves, they accepted that he was neglected if not abused. And now that he built himself a reputation of a hard-working kid, with a quiet and polite demeanor, it impossible to consider him a delinquent. The Dursleys couldn’t repand these rumors anymore. People saw him working here and here, which then beg question how the child could do all these bad things, cause all these problems, when he’s always out working for pocket money. So, they resolved themselves to keep his cousin away from the neglected kid, and accepted that the duo swapped their copy. A thing that they did regularly, alterning who would flunk their test. Obviously, their writing was different, Harry one being a chicken scratch, while Aegis one being slanted, and fluid, like she tried to outrun herself. But the bad copy was always tagged with Harry name. They let it slide. They were simply happy that he stopped hiding his real capacity.

This winter, for the first time, Harry had a parka to himself. And scarves, and gloves, and caps. He wasn’t cold! The two also observed that they were more resistant to the temperatures. Cold didn’t bother them that much, especially Harry, nor the warmth, especially Aegis.

They found a disaffected warehouse, in periphery of the old industrial block. It was being eaten by vegetation. Until now, they only trained their magic in the more basic way, the more instinctive, until bringing the magic forth was as easy than breathing, until it twisted in shadow and light naturally. But now, now that they breathed, ate magic, they could finally use the power of dragon. The claws were easy, natural. Just gather magic into their hands and feet, and it would flow into the form naturally. The wings one was a bit trickier. Humans didn’t have ones after all. They add to focus it in all their arms stream freely from their shoulders to the tips of their fingers, and flowing out. It took them days to get it down, resulting in many fails, vaulting themselves into walls and floor, and once, crashing hard into the ground, letting an amusing imprint. She laughed at the dazed night slayer. The tail was even harder. Gathering magic into hand and feet was natural, easy; Shoulders asked for a bit more control, but feasible. But letting magic flow from their coccyx, streaming outward? It took them weeks to get it right. Weeks synonym of bruised coccyx and head, as they tried to exploit this attack, which mean salto. If magic didn’t work, they could reconvert in acrobat, said drily Harry after another fail, bruised back to the ground. She laughed, making her lose her concentration, earning herself a very bruised posterior. And then, finally, after a month. And a few. They could use the emblematic attack of the dragons. They could roar, for the first time. It was the more satisfying attack. Aspiring air, and magic, streaming in their mouth and lung, as if they were eating, only to gather in maw and lung, and exhaled all at once, with a mighty roar. They exploded the back wall, with a thundering crash. The rusted wall and the ground were slightly glowing. Light, when gathered in one point was hot. Her starlight was no different. They shared a look, seeing how much destruction they could do when using full force, even with such an imperfect roar.  
\- Maybe we should work on something else. He said, seeming deceptively calm. She nodded.

Harry had his first Christmas with the Grays, the Durleys having ousted him out the instant he mentioned working. Everything to keep the freak out of their home, out of their celebration, out of the family-oriented vacation, all while reminding him that he wasn’t included. He shrugged it off easily. The Dursleys weren’t family, not like the Grays were. It wasn’t much compared to the orgy and mountains of gift of the Dursleys, but it was that much dearer, that much more significant for it. Food a bit more extravagant, a Christmas log, and a few gifts under a small tree. It was the first time he received one. Ripping the package, he found a sleeveless vest, black, with Dragon Dream emblem in the back, a pure white. Aegis smiled, wide, showcasing her fang, wearing the same one, with inverted color. When he goes back to the Dursleys, he was smiling, uncaring to the taunt, or the fast he missed.

Two years has gone by. The duo made themselves an excellent reputation, as hard-working and serious kid. They made nearly a 150£ by month, divided by two, yes, but still more than enough for clothes, foods or even the occasional treats. They have grown into their magic too, developing slayer art, and a finer control. Their fighting style was starting to settle, sparring regularly, and only getting fluider, more fine-tuned. They were now league above regular human, in terms of strength, speed and endurance. Their bruises healed fast. And even better, the reputation of the Dursleys was sinking. Last year, Dudley has been excluded with his little friends, after having put a garbage bin on fire, and beaten a kid bloody. Sadly for them, he wasn’t smart enough to do so outside of view of the teachers. And now, Harry was well cemented as the good kids, and Dudley as the hooligans. And Aegis was pleased with that, always smirking when seeing evidence of it, like the cat who finally got the canary. She was vindicative like that.

The 21 June, Aegis received a letter. By owl. Addressed to her, another for Harry. Aquila looked down at his glass, then tossed it back, before confirming that yes, he was sober. Lyra slapped his arm, not looking away from the bird. Her brother grumbled, will Aegis take the letter and opened it.

Dear Miss Aegis Gray,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September.

A teacher will come to meet you on 22 June at 9 A.M, as to answer any question. The following Diagon Alley venture is the 23 June.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonadall

Deputy Headmistress

\- Is it a joke ? said Aquila  
Aegis winced, and Lyra saw it.  
\- Aegis. She asked, eyes sharp  
\- Harry and Me – Mayhavelearnmagicbutignoredtherewereotherspeoplelikeus? She said in one breath, running the word in each other, her siblings blinking.  
\- Again, slower. Ordered Aquila, focused and serious.  
\- Harry and me may have learn magic but ignored there were others people like us. She squeaked, eyeing him warily. She didn’t know how he would react, and she remembered all too well their father.  
\- Show me.  
She easily brought her claw out, the starlight wrapping around her hand. Silence. She held her breath. They groaned, and she allowed herself to breath. It didn’t seem… bad.  
\- Right, great, my sister is Oz.  
\- Not really Oz. Dragon slayer. She mumbled back.  
\- Hence Dragon Dream, huh? Harry too?  
She nodded, and he scratched his head, before looking at the clock, and swearing.  
\- We will talk tonight. Bring Harry.  
She made herself scarce, will he rushed to work.

Harry was nervous, seated at the table. What if the Gray took it badly? What if they decided they didn’t want to bother with two freaks? Aquila finally broke the tension.  
\- So, you use magic, like Aegis?  
He nodded, letting the darkness wrap itself around his hand, mimicking Aegis earlier.  
\- I’m the night dragon slayer. I eat darkness.  
\- And you? asked Lyra, with and arched eyebrow toward Aegis.  
\- Starlight. I eat light.  
\- What does it taste like?  
\- Light/dark. They answered in chorus, making Lyra giggle while Aquila groaned, putting his hand over his eye.  
\- Set myself up for that. Listen. One of these wizards are coming tomorrow. We don’t know them. Do not speak of your magic until we know about them more. Keep an ace up your sleeve.  
They both nodded. It was a good reasoning.  
\- You… take it well. Remarked tentatively Harry.  
\- We’re family. We raised Aegis, and you’re an extension of that.  
The two smiled, seeing how serious, how determined he was. They may be the ones with the magic of dragons, it didn’t mean they were the only dragon here.


	2. Visit of Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What said on the tin.  
> Enjoy, kudos and comment always welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Kuro here, I'm trying to keep a somewhat regular schedule, but teh chapter only get longer and longer teh next one being around 35 pages, so may break it down, and even like that I'm not sure how fast I can translate it.  
> Shiro: Can't help either, university is killing us. Like, shit, not only uni is a mess, its even worse with the situation, and were swamped with work.  
> Kuro: what he said. I'm supposed to have a week break.... well, i don't, seeing how much exam and work is asked from us. So yeah all that to said, i will try to stick to it, but it will certainly get later and later.

Aegis was anxious, legs bouncing. All the windows were open, letting light stream inside, while Harry found the more shadowed corner of the room. Now that the siblings were informed of their magic, they stopped hiding the weird habits they developed. The elder were smirking, but didn’t comment. When the doorbell rang, Aquila got up to answer, with a sharp look at his assembled family. They all stood straighter, at attention. Opening the door, he looked at the woman before him. A cream cardigan and a deep red skirt, with gold embroideries. She seems stern, her hair held in a strict bun.   
\- Mr. Gray, I presume?  
He nodded, making sign to enter, bringing her into the living room. Both slayers took a breath, brow furrowing slightly at the smell of whisky, cat and a peculiar ting that they only smelled on themselves before.   
\- I’m Aquila, this is my sisters, Lyra and Aegis, and her stray, Harry.  
\- Hey! They protested in unison. He smirked, tilting his head, in a “Am I wrong?” manner.  
\- Mr. Potter, what are you doing here? Asked the woman, seeming choked, and just recovering her wits. Unseen by her, the group tensed slightly, eyes narrowing. How and why did she know Harry? Aegis moved slightly, obscuring the boy.  
\- His letter was sent here. What it is to you?   
\- I… of course, my apologies. Letter are addressed to the place that the receptor sees as home. I was his parent’s teachers, and, last I heard of him, he was living with his aunt.   
The two took a better inspiration. She wasn’t lying, she didn’t smell nervous or afraid. But a ting of… worry? Annoyance? Maybe suspicion, was present.   
\- I still live with them. Commented flatly Harry.  
The teacher grumbled, too low for the humans of the room to heard, but not the sharp audition of slayer. “I told him they were the worst sort”. They didn’t comment, but filed the information for latter. Who was him? The woman shook her head.  
\- And I’m forgetting my manners. I’m Minerva McGonadall, professor of transfiguration, and head of house of Gryffondor.   
\- Again, I’m Aquila Gray, bartender and head of family.  
\- You parents…  
\- Dead. Growled Aegis, making everyone give her a sharp look. She rumbled, but forced the growl down.  
McGonadall frowned, but didn’t comment further, sensing the story wasn’t a happy one. A seat was offered to the woman, and tea brought out, cup being put down on the table, and tea versed, Lyra seeming, for all purpose, a good hostess, and deferent woman. That made Aegis smirk, at the way the woman focused on her brother, then the slayer, putting Lyra in a distant third. She was giving her speech, about the school named Hogwarts (really?) and the castle, and the teachings and so on. Inwardly, they frowned. This magic, will versatile, was very different than their own. Weaker. Finally, she stopped talking, taking a sip of tea.  
\- Any questions?  
\- Several. Such society seem both backward and xenophobe. What should we expect as outsiders? They were focused on her, and didn’t miss the micro wince, fast schooled, will she reassured them that, to a few exception, it wasn’t well viewed and received. Aquila and Lyra mouth tinned ever so slightly, exchanging a look. Bullshit. Aquila then continued.  
\- How do we pay for school?  
\- Inscription are already taken care for, you just need to buy the materials.  
\- You misunderstand me. We do not have the funds for such purchases. So, how do we do?  
She seemed to think it over, before wincing.  
\- I do not know if your applicable for scholarship. You either need to be a magical citizen, or an orphan.   
\- Is it possible to go to another school, less costly.  
\- No, there isn’t other school in UK, and you need your owls to change magical countries.  
Aquila shifted. No one missed the casual racism. If you needed your owl, then any magical family could go away. Muggleborn? Not so much.   
\- Recent event we should know?  
The woman looked down, and if she has less restraint would be fiddling with her cup.  
\- We’re still feeling the after effects of the war with You-Know-Who.  
\- Sorry, who? Chorused the slayers. The teacher took a shaky breath.  
\- His name was V-Voldemort.   
\- Fear of a name don’t really ward the danger off.  
A sad smile.  
\- In this case, yes. He put a taboo on his name. he would know where the speaker is, no matter the wards surrounding them. He was a blood supremacist. Saying that muggles is stealing their magic, and that wizard should stand above all being.  
\- Bullshit. Growled the slayer, and snorted the Grays, making her jolt.  
\- If blood is magic, then muggleborn do not exist, only squib descendent.   
\- An if magic chooses the worthy, then they better figure out where they fucked up.  
She seemed taken aback, but recovered, as the gray sibling nodded.  
\- A… interesting perspective.  
\- And, that Moldymort?  
\- Disappeared, supposed dead when he tried to kill Harry. No one know what really happened, but a babe survived where everyone died. Its why he’s so well known, his scar synonym of hope.   
\- Wait. My parents weren’t drunk who died in a car crash?   
\- What? No! James and Lily were heroes, they fought against him.  
Harry was now shaking, joy bursting from him. Aegis smiled, putting an arm on his shoulder, and giving him a side hug, letting him found comfort in her scent. That was good news. Aquila quirked his lips in a smile at his adopted little brother, happy for him to have descent genitors, all while keeping an eye on the intruder. Coughing politely, the woman recuperated their attention.  
\- If Mr.Potter want, he can come with us today, and visit the bank. His accounts are here. And we can see for a scholarship.   
They all nodded, everyone going to grab their things, the duo putting their guild vest on, winning themselves amusement from their elders. Lyra caught Harry and put foundation on his scar, hiding it from view. When he put the hood on, he just looked like one more muggleborn.

  


It took two travel to get everyone to the Leaky Cauldron, and quite a bit of swearing. The two slayers were crouched, holding their stomach, and trying to hold back the nausea. Lyra was tubbing their back in a soothing manner, a bit queasy herself, while Aquila took in the surrounding pub. The interior was old, at the limit of medieval. It was sooty and dirty, smell of smoke and grease mixed with alcohol. Under this, the duo could smell human and human-like smell, and what they were coming to associate with magic. The teacher greeted the chief, and lead them to the backstreet. The siblings rose an eyebrow, unimpressed with the wall they were presented with. But the slayer knew better, able to smell the countless people who passed through the wall, and the magic that hummed in the stones. She took her piece of…. Her wand out, telling them to pay attention, before knocking each brick in a specific pattern. They watched, as they moved, creating a arche, and revealing the alley beyond, alive, hundreds of magical being talking, walking, living here, in this sea of colour and odor. But as impressive that it was, they weren’t used to so much sound, so much odor and so much magic. They winced, trying to shield both their nose and ears. Aegis forked over her earbuds, popping them in and dampening the noise. They rubbed their nose, putting their own smell over it, and it occluded just enough for them to take it. McGonadall watched the processing with a raised eyebrow, before guiding them to the massive white stoned building. She told them to read the poem, as they were distracted by the armored guard. A smirk bloomed on Aegis face and Harry elbowed her.  
\- That’s not a challenge. He reprimanded, making her pout. Her brother gave a sharp look at that, making her wince, while Lyra smirked in amusement, while they were ushered inside. Thankfully the line was short, only a man and a couple before them. Finally, they reached the podium.  
\- Greeting Master Goblin. We want to do a withdrawal for Mister Potter and create an account for muggleborn.  
\- And does Mister Potter as his key? He asked, looking down on them, and giving an unsettling smile, displaying every fang. Far from being intimidated, the slayer answered in kind, will Aquila crossed his arms, standing straighter, eyes defiant. Like always Lyra didn’t seem to answer in kind, but the look in her eyes, and the polite, neutral smile was telling. The goblin rose and eyebrow, evaluating the human in front of him. They weren’t the regular weak-willed wizard, that was sure.  
\- I don’t have one. Answered the boy.  
\- Troublesome. A blood test then?   
They nodded, and he smirked. Well. Either they were stupid enough to think they could fool Gringotts, confident enough that they could or they were the real deal. In all case it was bound to be interesting. He turned to the runner on the side, barking order in Goblylock. A new goblin came around, bowing.   
\- If you will follow me. A neutral voice, polite, and seeming uninterested.   
The group took after them, and the teller looked them go, a bit torn. Oh, well, he would hear what happened latter anyway.

They were lead in side corridor, who progressively lost the pompous white and gold scheme, for a more mat white, more professional and, in their opinion, less gaudy. Knocking on a door, their guide bowed slightly, gesturing them to get inside. The goblin behind the desk raised its head from paperwork, thanking the guide, who closed the door behind themselves. Making sign to sit, they presented themselves as Likrass. She slide toward Harry a silvery knife and a strange sheet of parchment.  
\- Three drop of blood, to reveal both your lineage and your abilities. Only the blood donor and test administer can read the result, unless approval of the blood donor.  
He nodded, and slashed his finger, letting three fat, drop pearl and fall, before licking the little cut clean, looking in wonder how fast it sealed itself. The ink who was swirling finally settled down, and he looked on.

Fleamont Potter – Euphemia Potter né Black Rose Evans né Smith – Jones Evans  
James Potter – Lily Potter né Evans  
Harry Potter

SKILL  
Parseltongue (Inherited)  
Dragon Tongue  
Drake Tongue  
Dragon Soul  
  


OTHERS  
Aegis Gray, Honorary Sister of Potter

He frowned, putting the sheet down, and the goblin nodded, taking it but not reading it.  
\- I will now review the result with you. Is there anyone you want to be aware of it?  
\- The Grays.  
The teachers bowed her head and got out. If she was dissatisfied with not being included, she didn’t show it. The goblin read through the sheet, eyebrow creasing.   
\- Parseltongue is the ability to speak to snakes. Here in Europa, its despised by wizards, but is greatly appreciated in the rest of the world as a healer skill. Dragon and Drake tongue are the ability to speak with dragon. An extremely rare skill. And Dragon Soul is an ability until now reserved to the Ritter Clan.  
\- And this honorary sister thing?  
\- Rare. Especially for your age. But your magic, and family magic by extension, recognize her as your sister, part of your house. She can take care of your affairs if you’re incapacitated. In fact, she would be treated as your blood sister, and wore your name.  
\- Why? Asked confused Harry, brow creasing.  
\- The Potter are a Noble and ancient house, and possess a lordship.  
\- And since we’re of lesser statute, it would protect us. Recognized Aegis. She has a head for this type of reputation and power play. It slightly worried Harry when he thought about it too long. She bowed her head. Thank for these explanations Miss Likrass.   
The goblin rose an eyebrow, surprised.  
\- Well, that’s rare. Human so rarely do the difference.  
It made both slayer frown.  
\- But… your obviously female? Asked Harry, unsure  
\- Sexual dimorphism is extremely low in their race. If you hadn’t told us, we wouldn’t have seen it either. Explained Lyra softly.   
They tilted their head. Now that they were clued in, she didn’t have the obviously female characteristic, bar the slightly softer shin. They both made note to check what their sense told them. The gobeline laughed. These ones were interesting. Shaking her head, she goes back to her work.  
\- Indeed. Well, let’s redo your key, yes?  
\- And call back all keys in circulation. And review all bank statement. Added Aquila. The woman frowned.  
\- You should have received them.  
\- I never received any mail. Answered Harry  
The frown deepened, and she pushed a silvery button, turning to look at the small mirror, and slipping in the guttural language. After a short exchange, and some annoyed grumble on the other sides, she cut the communication.   
\- An audit has been started, and a review of the activity for these 10 past years. I will become your new account manager, until we discover if there was mismanagement, illegal use or interception of correspondence.   
Everyone nodded. The first two case was a problem coming from the bank itself, and it would be taken care off. The last mean that an outsider thought they could mess with them. Every case would result in a ruthless answer. She pushed the little gold key on the desk.  
\- They’re blank. A drop of blood to link them to someone.  
\- Can you do two of them? I want to give one to Aquila.  
\- Harry! Protested the man. The boy shrugged.  
\- I trust you. You know how to manage money, and you won’t scam me. And you know debt.   
Aquila groaned, trying to reprimand the boy.  
\- Don’t trust so easily….  
\- That why I trust you. Cut Harry, eyes serious. They looked at each other, each trying to force the others to back off. Aquila sighed, but nodded. Likrass looked at the exchange, with a smirk. Yes. These ones were interesting. And this man did understand what position he was offered. And, from what little she saw of him, he deserved it. He would make a goof Vault Keeper.   
\- Wizard may not accept muggle as Vault Keeper, but us goblins care little. Business is business, yes?  
Fanged grin was her answer, and these fiery look… Ooh, they may not be as greedy and gold lover than goblin, but they definitely has the viciousness of one. She liked them. Blood trickled on the key, and they talked a bit about the balance of account. Harry was shocked to discover that his family was very well off, and more than bale to pay for his things. It was Lyra that spoke, having read over the furnitures list.  
\- Any non-biased books you can recommend us?   
Making sign to give list, she snorted seeing the required book. Somewhere decent, but others…. She wrote several that were considered basic, those that their human curse breakers learned from.  
\- In history and culture, I would recommend “Norms and Culture of magical races”, written and co-written by concerned race. And the series “History of Magic: Accounts and Overview”. It uses true fact and counter examine point of view and accounts.   
They nodded, and they left, letting behind them a pensive goblin and a list of skillsets. Rare and uncommon one. The goblin lips quirked in an amused smile. Well, the following years should be interesting.

The guide took them to their vault, and both slayers paled when seeing the hell wagons, only to be pushed inside by an amused Aquila. As soon as they moved, they were green, groan of despair being heard as they speeded over rails, with a brutal stop before the Vault. When it opened, revealing piles upon piles of golden pieces, they thought they made and error, only for the goblin to confirm t was the trust fund of Harry. Once he got his jaw back from the ground, he filled the endless purse with the coins, before returning to the wagon. On the way back to the hall, he kept arguing for paying for the things, which bothered them greatly. They didn’t want to use his money. Only for him to sharply remind them that, to the magical world, they were part of his family, and family took care of each other. After that, they grudgingly accepted that he pays for the expense of Aegis schooling.   
Rejoining with the professor, she was shocked to learn that Aegis was his honorary sister, which really meant that it was a rare and important thing. When going on the subject of money, he assured that he would take care of the expenses, thus cutting the need to search for an alternative solution, to low grumble of the Gray. Departing from the bank they set into the mass outsides. Their first stop was to buy a trunk, that they eyed with distaste. Will some were of beautiful make and craftmanship, the leather sturdy and well worked, it still was cumbersome and quite eye-catching. And a bit unnecessary if they could expend the interior to be bigger. And the good one were expensive. Aegis vetoed it, to the dismay of the professor, will Aquila nod to a parallel alley with a little shop of bags, of more modern make. He saw it in passing, and seemed frequented by muggle savvy wizard. Entering, they were welcomed by a woman in jean and baskets, who scrambled to help once the surprise of seeing a teacher passed. It took them a bit of time to find suitable bag. They settled on travel bag, black, on which they emblazoned their guild symbol with their initial. A golden triforce was sewed on a side. Depending which triangle you pressed, you got a different inside. The first compartment was just an extended bag, to put their clothes and things inside. Second was neatly segmented, perfect to put books and writing material inside. The third, and last, has a expanded bottom, on which they could put a cauldron and a broom, and a sliding overlap, neatly segmented, to stock ingredient and bottles. It was perfect, and more important, practical. And it was charmed lightweight, water and tears resistant. It was still a pricey bit, but less than a similar trunk, and the woman insured that it was investment that lasted ten years, at minima. When they left, Aquila asked discretely for contact information, and library not under control of pureblood.

The professor took them at Fleury and Boots, Aquila taking one look at the place, before once more redirecting himself to a second-hand shop. The professor tried to argue that their price wasn’t that high, but both Grays and Potter were too used to save where they could to bother with buying new when they would sell them again in a few years. So, they took to the second-hand books in a side alley, one that the duo found by the old book smell, and at the very last halved the books expense. Well, they also took supplementary books, but still under what the news ones would have costed. So really, win/win. More books, less cost.

The duo discovered in horror the potions shops. They were holding their nose, eyes crying. It burned! It fucking burned! The smells were so strong they could taste it! And it was awful a mix of plant, blood, scales, half rotten things, pungent musk, feathers, and so much more. The elder took pity on them, Aquila going inside to buy what they needed and Lyra taking the twin on the side, rubbing their back, as they tried to get the smell and taste off…. And not retch. When he came back, arms heavy with two cauldrons, they took a moment to put everything away before going to the next stop. They stopped by the seamstress, Madam Malkin, and the teacher seemed relieved to see they wouldn’t try to go elsewhere again. That being said, both kids where grumbling all along, seeing the baggy dress. How could they move into that? And don’t get them started with regular uniform. Aegis bought a dozen of pants. She wasn’t going to walk around in skirt. In Scotland. Magic or not, stronger or not, she did understand cold. And she didn’t want to flash anyone when training. And then, they left to get their wands.

Entering the silent shop, both shivered, feeling the eeriness of the place, and the magic, pressing all around them. It was silent, the dim of outside having faded. Their noses twitched at the dust dancing in the air, and they turned, just before a loud thunk, a sliding ladder coming into view, and old man climbing out of it, seeming curious. To both dragon eye, the man ones were a clouded and clear one. He seemed magical, in a way that the rest of wizard until now didn’t felt like. He was… old, ancient, and knowledgeable. He tilted his head.  
\- Mr. Potter. I did expect you latter. 25,6 cm, supple, fast, willow, perfect for enchantment. And your father, acajou, 25,7 cm, flexible. Gifted in metamorphose. Well, well, and you miss.. ah, first blood, yes?  
\- Aegis Gray. She supplied. He didn’t make her want to snark against him. He was simply too… neutral. Uncaring maybe a better word. He nodded, getting a wand out from the shelf, and offering it.  
\- Willow, unicorn hair. She looked at it, and he offered it to her again. She reached for it, only for it to yet itself out of their hand, trying to get away from her. He rose and eyebrow. No. Try… that one. He got another out, and it rolled away, sparking slightly in defense. Clearly no. That one? The game continued for a dozen or so wands, until another wand, a phoenix feather one, took an ever more radical solution to not be with her… and caught fire, burning itself down, until only ash was left.   
\- Curious, curious… well, let pass to Mr. Potter for now. He tried to find a match, but after three wands trying to get away, he got another out, seeming pensive. Holly, phoenix feather, one who gave another feather. This one didn’t try to flee, and so he touched it, looking, as blue-green fire rose to meet his hand, the wand burning. Ollivander rose and eyebrow, quirking an amused smile, as ash fluttered to the ground, joining the precedent one. As vicious than with his brother bearer. Aegis blinked.  
\- Wait. That was a brother wand to voldy?  
He gave a huff, eyes twinkling at the nickname.  
\- Indeed. Now, let’s see…. where did I put them? He asked, disappearing in his back shop. Minerva seemed to be decidedly uncomfortable, will both elder were seemingly amused and bored at the same time. When the wandmaker came back, he held on his hand a dusty carved chest. He blew the dust off, before opening it, revealing the inside. On a velvet cushion laid two wands, one a perfect white and the other a deep black, delicate scale engraved on the handle.  
\- These two wands were in my family for generation. The core is of dragon, but which dragon, no one know. Aspen and Ebony. A pair of wand for warrior.  
They both reached for them, and, when taking it, breathed as the rush of power that it created, their breath becoming light and dark, cloaking them, before settling under their skin. Ollivander face was unreadable.   
\- An original demonstration. He gave another long look to their wand, before nodding. Well met. That will be 9 galleons each.  
They paid, and added holster to it, strapping their wands on their tights, in mirror of each other.

They finished the day at the menagerie, and had the great ideas to cast a dampening spell on them, so they wouldn’t be overwhelmed. Would have been useful before, but nevertheless. The dull roar of children, family and animals were supportable now. Minerva advised them to a owl to stay in contact with their family. When looking around, they passed in front of a strange creature. It looked like flying squirrel but the head and tail looked mixed with chinchilla. Their pearl white fur held a glowing pattern, who seemed unique to each of them.  
\- That’s a flysher. Informed them the shopkeeper. An Amazonian beast. They can dim their color to better bland in, and stock light in their body. They use flash both to communicate and to blind their predators. Very sociable and surprisingly vicious for such little prey. Weird that they are visible, their pretty shy in normal time.  
Harry snickered, knowing why they were interested. If they stocked light, they had to feel Aegis. He tried not to look at her, instead turning its head, encountering an intelligent golden gaze. The black cat tilted its head, before nodding, seeming happy with what he saw, and jumping on his shoulder, making Aquila laugh.   
\- Seem like you got adopted by your respective animals. He said, pointing the female flysher that was clambering on Aegis arm.   
Lyra laughed.  
\- They aren’t alone. She said, as a falcon decided that Aquila was a good perch. He looked at the animal, amused. The bird looked at the man, and decided that he liked that human, preening his hair. He sighed, looking at the beautiful snow owl that Lyra herself adopted, the bird having an haughty air, but also weirdly protective. Seem like they all had an animal in the end. They paid and left. With a last good bye to the professor, they stashed the bags in a closet, and settled the animals in the flat. Falco, yes, very imaginative, didn’t seem to have problem sharing a perch with Hedwig, seeing how they had a differing schedule. Serena, on her side, refused to stay in a cage, favoring riding and climbing on Aegis. Thankfully, the little collar she wore was enchanted so that non-magic people will only see a weird squirrel. And Rajani, the smart cat that he was, understood that he couldn’t follow Harry to the Dursleys, but he was otherwise stuck to him like a little shadow.

The vacations didn’t last long, busy as they were, working every time they could, their new companions to their side. They even put a graved medal to their collar.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st part of the 1st year. And subversion of the Slytherins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Void damn, that was long. 15 pages. And the next part is a bit longer.  
> Let it be clear, if I manage to get a 6 month update schedule, that would be a miracle. Finals has been hell, and adminstration is unjustly long, overcomplicated, and incompetent. The situation only add to it. And I'm finishing a diploma all while searching for furthering it in a more pratcial field. I'm dying.   
> Anyways, beyond my complains, Enjoy, Kudos and comment are always welcome.   
> And remember, stay safe, wear mask, wash hands, and hopefully everyone is fine.

The two slayers were installed into a compartment, Harry reading and Aegis laying half on him. They had cast a Muffliato on the door. Dampening and muffling spell were the first they learnt. They were easy, compared to slayer, barely asking for a drop of magic, compared to the oceans that was their reserves. That being said, casting it wandless was hard, but they trained hard to use them. The appeal of protecting themselves of sensory overload was a very good motivator. They were still recovering from the travel in metro to get here, and waiting to take a potion against transport sickness. Someone knocked on the door. Aegis opened an eye, has Harry called for them to enter. A redhead entered, followed by a small brown haired and a shy boy.   
\- “Can we stay here?”  
Harry nodded, making a “have at it” hand gesture. Seeing them struggle with their heavy trunks, Aegis rolled of him, taking closest one, and lifting it effortlessly, making the regular look at them in wonder, and slight shock. They shook it off, the redhead taking the lead.  
\- I’m Susan Bones, and this is Hannah Abbots and Neville Longbottom.  
The two bowed their head slightly, having retaken their place.  
\- “Aegis Gray, and this is Seren.” She showed the sleeping squirrel in her hood.  
\- “Harry potter, and this is Rajani.” He added, pointing to the lazing cat on the luggage rack.  
\- “THE harry potter?!” Exclaimed Hannah, reddening in… shame? Excitation?  
He sighed, trying not to pinch the bridge of his nose. That was going to get old fast. In place, he deadpan, listing off all the answers to the regular question.  
\- “Yes, this harry potter. Yes, I have a scar, no I won’t show it, no I’m not a hero, these books are fiction and lies.” And wasn’t that an annoying thing to discover. “Did I forget anything?” He asked.  
\- “You were raised by muggles and didn’t know about magic until June?” Added, amused, Aegis.  
\- “What she said.” He accepted, showing her with his thumb.   
They seemed taken aback, left reeling. Susan seemed to recover the fastest.  
\- “Right. So… what house do you hope for?”  
They both shrugged, answering together.  
\- “Don’t care. You guys?”  
\- “Hufflepuff, like the rest of my family.” Said proudly Susan, will the others two answered the same, if far less assured… and less proud. Weird. They moved on, the purebloods in attendance asking question after question on the muggle world. Well, Hannah was apparently a half-blood. The duo took advantages too, devolving in a twenty-question game. Rajani jumped on the escaping toad, Harry returning it to his owner, who seemed embarrassed at that. The trolley passed by, and they bought a bit of everything on it, sharing with their companions. The berthy bott’s jelly beans were fun. With their sense of smell, they could guess which flavor it was, and escape the bad one. It sadly also meant that when they actually eat a bad one, the taste was even worse since they were more sensible. Their game of guess and eat, with a copious amount of cheating from the dragons was cut short by the brutal opening of the door. This made the two tense, a growl threatening to escape at the blonde who invaded their place.   
\- “I heard Harry Potter was here.” Said the pompous blond, making them tense even further. Good clothes, arrogant demeanor.” Is that you?” He asked, raising his nose to Harry. He nodded, letting Aegis throw him shade, as she moved ever so slightly to let him bask into it. They both have spotted the big boys next to the prick. “That’s Goyle, and him Crabbe. And me, I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” Aegis snorted. He has nothing of a dragon, not even a lizard. “My name make you laugh?” He asked disdainful. “No need to ask your own. At the look of your clothes, you’re a mudblood.” Outraged gasp rippled through the compartment, but Aegis has already moved, fist colliding with the arrogant smirk, putting him down. His gorillas moved, to defend their master, friend, whatever, but Harry has followed. She has put just enough momentum in her hook to allow him to follow through, with a fist in the gut, and she pivoted to slam her elbow in their temple. She looked down on the sprawled, and stunned boy, with an amused smile, barring her fangs.   
\- “Ahh, little lizard. Name Aegis Gray, of the Potter house. And you blood, little boy, is as red than mine.” Harry looked at her, warily. The glint in her eyes betrayed that she was having fun. She was playing with them, already looking up for the challenge and the fight. He sighed, giving a dismissing look at the trio.  
\- “You should go.” He growled, shadow bending slightly toward him. He sent them back down.  
\- “I… I... My father will hear about it!” Cried blond boy as a parting, huh… quip. Aegis snorted a laugh, and Harry simply grumbled, settling down. He kept close, helping her cool down from fight lust. If they offered fight, challenge to their strength that often, it will get violent soon, their instinct, for all that they tried to keep it on the downlow, was that of a dragon.   
\- “That was stupid/cool.” Neville and Susan exchanged a look, surprised. Neville reddened and look down. Aegis stretched languidly, like a content cat.   
\- “If he thinks we are afraid, no. And I’m gonna bash all these morons if I have to.”  
\- “They will attack you.” Said warily Susan, eyeing her with a mix of worry and slight apprehension from the apparently violent girl. She gave a smirk, will Harry growl, both answering together.  
\- “Let them try.”  
Susan was going to said something else, but thought better when seeing their looks. Excited, for one, and dark, for the other.   
\- “So… Huh. Potter house?” Asked meekly Hanna, trying to diffuse the tension.  
\- “Honorary sister.” They answered in chorus, to the shock of the compartment.   
\- “That’s…. rare.” Commented Neville, looking curious.  
They shrugged. A beat of silence, before Aegis got a deck of card out. The travel continued slowly.

\- “First years! First years over here!”  
They hasted toward the colosse of a man. With quite an impressive beard and mane. He insured himself to have everyone, before pushing them toward little boats. Aegis managed to caught Trevor when he made a break for freedom, and returning it to the boy. Harry tugged at her, the duo joining another one. A pale blond, that a rapid smell confirmed wasn’t related to the lizard, and her friend, a brunette.  
\- “Heya! Started the friendly dark haired. I’m Tracey and this is Daphne.”  
\- “Aegis and he’s Harry.” He gave a wave, before clenching his teeth when the boat moved. As if the roll wasn’t bad enough. The girls looked at the two slayers with a hint of worry.  
\- “Transport sickness.” She hissed through her teeth, before groaning, and putting her hand on her mouth. The potion, while useful, was starting to really loose effect. They weren’t wishing to die yet, but they were starting to be sick. Let’s hope it wouldn’t take long. They rolled their eyes when the giant asked them to duck under the caves, while Tracey and Aegis snickered. And, at the end of this, a castle. Beautiful under the moon and starlight. Impressed whistle, as they felt the welcoming sparkle of magic on their skin, washing over them, powerful and warm. Finally, they touched land, and they sighed in happiness at being back on solid ground. Hagrid knocked on the massive doors, who cracked open to let them pass, and ascend the stones stairs, polished by century of passage. At the top of it, Minerva McGonadall, as severe than ever. She seemed to evaluated the gaggle of children before her. She started.  
\- “Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments, you will pass through these doors, and join your comrades. But before that, you will be sorted into one of the four houses. While you’re here, this will be your family. Your triumph will win them points, and your failures, lose them. At the end of the years, the house with the more points will won the cup of the four houses. The ceremony will soon begin.” She ended, turning to enter the great hall, just as Harry caught Trevor, who jumped out of Neville pocket.   
\- “Let’s forget and pardon!” Came a jovial voice  
\- “We gave him enough chance.” Grumbled a second one, two translucent figures passing through the wall. Both slayers felt themselves bristle, at the cold feeling of death, like wisp of once alive, and the echoing quality of the voice, unnatural, just slightly too on the left to be normal. And they didn’t smell like disease or a corpse. There was a blankness, beyond the smell of magic and coldness. The two ghosts, because that what they were, looked over the gaggle of children, before passing into the grand hall. McGonadall came back, and told them to straighten themselves, before finally letting them enter the Grand Hall. Ignoring the student seated at the long table, Aegis looked up, where she could feel the starlight. The night sky was over their head, like there was no ceiling. Harry elbowed her, calling her attention back to the teaching table, and the hat on the rickety stool in front of it. A seam opened on it, as it moved, and, to their collective surprise, started to sing. She tuned it out, picking up the basics. Gryffindor for bravery and chivalry, Ravenclaw for wit and smart, Hufflepuff for loyalty and hard work and Slytherin for cunning and ambition. She let her eyes roam over the assembled student, as the first name were called. She could already tell the mindset of the houses. Hanna Abbots go to Hufflepuff, followed by Susan Bones. Tracey Davis ended in Slytherin, and she let her eyes rest on them. She could see the noble posture, and the arrogance oozing of several of its member. She grinned, as Hermione Granger goes to Gryffindor. Harry looked at her, before following her gaze. He tilted his head, as Daphne got to the green and silver table. He contemplated an instant the situation, before huffing, Neville going to Gryffindor. The lizard ended in Slytherin too, following his gorillas. The Hat didn’t even have to touch his head. The Patils twin were separated, one going to Gryffindor, the other to Ravenclaw. Harry frowned, looking back at Aegis, who simply smirked. He rolled his eyes, as his name was called. He goes, and she looked around, at the numerous whisper who has exploded, trying to get an idea of the situation.  
The hat looked at the mind under it, whispering his observations, mulling over where to sort him.  
“Loyalty, so much of it. To your flock, to your friends, to you chosen family. And hard working too. Helga would have been happy to have you. But too ready to fight. Bravery, yes, and honor. Ready to protect your own and your dreams. Hmmm… better be….”  
\- “Gryffindor!” He roared, the red and gold table erupting in cheers, clapping and singing in joy. Until a surprised silence installed itself, as Minerva called for Aegis Potter-Gray. She smirked, taking in the numerous surprised, confused looks. None more amusing than the one the lizard sported. Harry sighed. She derived far too much amusement at playing and shocking people. She sat down, and the hat dropped on her head. Thankfully, it seemed clean. It gave an offended rumble at this, before getting to sorting her.   
“Loyalty. So very loyal. And brave too. Not a bad head either. But that’s not what define you, is it? Hmmm…. Ambitious. And quite cunning when needed. Honesty hiding a surprisingly crafty mind. What to do? Hufflepuff is an option, but maybe too soft. Ravenclaw…. Not bad, but still not where you belong… it left only… Yes….”  
\- “Slytherin!” Sounded bright and clear, and her smile widened, with just a hint of fang. Yes. That house will be fun. She hopped down, making her way into the silence to the table, dropping down in front of Tracey.  
\- “Heya.” She saluted, smirking.  
\- “So…. Potter-Gray?”  
\- “Honorary sister.” She answered easily, well aware how the whole table was not so discreetly eavesdropping. They all nodded, seeming to know what this meant, the rare who didn’t were explained in whisper from their friends. The glint in her eyes became brighter. So much pureblood here. She was going to have fun. The last person, Blaise Zabini, joined them to the table, and Dumbledore stood, giving an introduction. She zoned out. She rose an eyebrow, a small frown at his warning. A deadly floor, really? In a school full of teenagers, with two houses being known for their daring and the other for their curiosity? A few last words, who let her feeling vaguely insulted, and the food appeared, making her eyes widen, at the sudden onslaught of smell. And the quantity. She never saw as much food in all her life. She started to eat, her companions slowly stopping, looking at the quantity she was ingesting with part disgust and wonder.   
\- “Are you starved?” Asked the lizard. She swallowed, before answering, grinning.  
\- “Just got a really performant metabolism.” And it wasn’t false either, they both needed way more food than a regular human. The thing was that, until now, they ate their element to make up everything they couldn’t get.   
They let her to her food after that. And she pretended not hearing anything, when she actually was listening to all the conversations at once, all while keeping an ear on Harry. She snorted in her plate when the Gryffindor ghost made an appearance. But she didn’t laugh when her own came. She saw the splatter of blood covering him, and barely held back her snarl, baring her teeth.   
\- “That’s the blood of the coward and dishonorable.” The ghost seemed surprised, while the elder student looked at her, appealed at her disrespect. The younger was just gaping at the sheer guts. And, to their surprise, the baron bowed his head.   
\- “Aye. But I may still make amend.” She looked at him, trying to judge him. They didn’t know what she saw, but she tilted her head, the baron answering in kind, floating away. She looked down on her food, scowling. That cut her appetite. She wanted to break something.   
\- “What was that?” asked Tracey, voicing the burning question. She dragged her mind out of her violent drive.   
\- “Not my place to said. But the story is clear to all.”   
They didn’t prob more. She could see in their eyes. Some will research, others will try to get the story out of someone. Well. Still not her concern. And will she can respect someone trying to make amend, she will not protect a murderer who killed himself.

The feast was over, and the prefect were guiding them to their dormitories. Aegis stilled, realizing where they were going. And then the prefect confirmed her fears.   
\- “The dungeons? Underground?”   
\- “Well, yeah, like all dungeons.” Answered Tracey, confused at her reaction. She whimpered.  
\- “Is it too late to change house?”  
Her magic was bound to starlight. She wasn’t less than comfortable underground, where the light of the sky couldn’t reach. Daphne rolled her eyes, and pushed her forward.

Arriving before a wall, the prefect, which she really should memorize the name, hit a random pattern on the wall, in a peculiar rhythm. She couldn’t see any indication or difference in the bricks. She has to said, even if she would have been able to follow someone here by smell, she wouldn’t have been able to enter. It shifted in an arch, giving entrance to a dark room, bathed in a gloomy light, dark furniture, and massive windows, giving in the lake, some creature swimming along the pane of glass. A hearty fire danced in the fireplace, with a horned snake head as mantle. A man entered the room, robes swishing around him. He smelt of grease and dubious concoctions. She scrunched her nose, remembering to recast the smell dampeners. He gave a speech, that she barely listened to. Could be resumed as “Don’t be idiot, and don’t bring shame to our house”. Oh, and “Outside you show a united front, and problems are resolved inside”. Heh. A new look, glare, whatever, like he wanted to cow them, and she simply smirked. He wasn’t impressing at all. Her hands curled in a fist. Yes. He wasn’t dangerous to her. They were sent to their room. The circular room, that she shared with the rest of her agemate, was as gloomy than the main room. She dropped on the closest bed, Seren climbing on her arm. She offered her a berry. She frowned at her own thoughts. She was… unbalanced. Worried? Yes. It goes beyond the fact she didn’t have access to starlight. She didn’t like sharing her sleeping place with strangers. They weren’t nestmate, neither were they flock. A voce broke through her thought, the draconic instinct.  
\- “Why should we share with a mudblood?” Grumbled the one with a squashed nose. Aegis sighed, mentally, while outwardly she grinned, getting up and invading the girl personal space, pressing them nose to nose. She was taller, and she was stronger, her muscles rolling under her skin, lean and ready.  
\- “Let’s be clear. Call me mudblood again, and I break you. Understood?” She growled, eyes splitting. The girl gulped but nodded. Aegis made a show of untensing, letting her shoulder drop and stepping out of the personal space, before continuing. “That blood theory is bullshit anyway.”   
\- “Why?” Asked the stocky one in the corner. She wanted to smile at this. Why was always the first question that people has to ask. And that was the start of everything.  
\- “Said muggle steal magic. How do they do it? They don’t know of its existence, do they? If magic came from the blood, then there is no muggleborn, only squibs descent. And if blood purity is what give you the gift, they you better find where you fucked up for magic to take it of you.”   
\- “Squib don’t have magic!” Retorqued squashed nose  
\- “Them, no. Their parents, yes. And their children? Grandchildren?” She shrugged. “Magic is magic. Power, belief, no matter.”  
\- “Still, mud… Muggleborn are destroying our traditions.” Said coldly squashed nose. And she has to resist the want to smirk. She was thinking. She hasn’t changed, not yet, but she was thinking.   
\- “That’s true.”  
\- “Really?” she was suspicious that Aegis agreed with her. She rose an eyebrow.  
\- “Muggleborn are from a different culture. Norms and traditions are different, even belief. But if no one teach them, how do you want them to respect it? Don’t get me wrong, I think some of your traditions are should disappear. Things like Honor kill. Being bitten by werewolf or being a squib shouldn’t be something to be killed over. But thing like solstice celebration should be kept.” The girl seemed to consider, but nodded, presenting her hand.  
\- “Pansy, of the noble House of Parkinson.”  
\- “Aegis Gray, honorary sister of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter.” She accepted, using the full formal presentation. This was a peace offer, the times to gather information and point of view.   
\- “Milicent, of the Noble house of Bulstrode.” Added the last. She noted how shy the girl sounded, even though she was quite stocky. Now that a temporary hierarchy was established, the girls got to sleep.

She woke up by reflex, in the complete dark. The sun has to be up. Seren rolled over, her marking flashing as she yawned. Aegis put on her clothes, stashing her books in her bags, and playing a bit with her wand, Seren settling on her shoulder. She goes down in the common room, waiting for her age group. They were supposed to go eat together. She was pacing as she waited, restless. The sun was calling. Finally, one of the prefects, Layla Zabini, a cousin of Blaise, took them to the great hall. She settled down to eat, when someone dropped next to her. She shifted a bit, so that Harry could better seat.  
\- “Hoy mate, why do you go with the slimy slytherins?!” Exclaimed a redhead. She blinked, looking back.   
\- “Maybe because, contrary to you, Weasley, he has an idea of which house is of the elites?”   
\- “Shut up lizard.” He grumbled, accepting the bowl of coffee that Aegis passe him. Harry wasn’t of the morning.   
\- “Li-lizard?!” Repeated, outraged, the blond, while the redhead laughed.   
\- “It’s not like you’re a dragon.” Said distractedly Aegis, trying to get a cinnamon roll.  
\- “And what does a mudblood YIP!” A knife was stabbed a breath in front of his fingers. She smiled, showcasing her fangs.  
\- “Call me like that again, and you lose your hand.”   
\- “Barbare muggle, that why pureblood…”  
\- “Are morons who either pissed off magic so much that she’s taking back her power, or idiots hating squib descendant. And abrutis who believe muggles are stealing something they don’t even know exist, which by the way, is an impressive feat.” He yawned near the end, and Aegis looked like the cat who got the canari. Draco was reddening, wanting to retorque something, only to stop, as nothing came. He frowned, thinking the idea over, and being unable to contest the logic. He fell back on another point of the pureblood belief.  
\- “Our traditions are being…”  
\- “Then teach it. Explain why you do so, which power and magic you respect. And if they have problem with it, talk it over. Maybe with a small twist they would be comfortable following them, or maybe their sides have something to add to yours. But, teach it. Do not complain they don’t follow or respect something they don’t know exist.” Answered Aegis, sharing toast with her partner. Draco stayed silent, mulling over what they said. It was the first time he was confronted with another point of view, another way of thinking. And it was a simple, logical one. And that was the first step to her ambitions. To their dreams. Make them think, and not blindly follow.  
\- “That’s an interesting point of view.” He said diplomatically. For how sanguine he was, he was still raised by a politician. He could be cool, and analytic when he wanted. And now, he lacked information. The prefect started to share the timetables, and the Gryffindor rejoined his table, not without pressing their nose in each other neck, and rub their cheeks together. It was an affectionate gesture that soothed their inner dragon. Something they sorely needed in this new, stressful, environment.

Harry and her only shared the transfiguration and potions class. And the flying one, when they will start.

She liked Flitwick, he was energic, and his subject was interesting. She was the first to send her feather flying, thought it bolted straight to the ceiling. Wand magic was hard. the wand tugged at their magic, making the power flow easily, channeling in their place. It was a bit hard to control how much they let out and how fast. But, well, she won point for being the first to cast magic, even with the bit of control problem, so, success?

Herbology was great. And not only because it put her under the sky. Pomona Sprout was a jovial woman, who knew her subject inside out. She was also fair, and smelled like soil and plants. A really good teacher.

Her favorite course was, clearly, astrology. She knew the stars like the back of her hand, and could snack on the starlight.

The transfiguration class was... interesting.  
Aegis and Harry came back from their run around the ground and the lake. They ate at the Gryffindor table They had a cordial relation with all house, and, being exposed to a friendly slytherin, breaking his prejudice toward Slytherin, Ron was starting to think, and shift his views. There was one person they had problem with, and that was Hermione Granger. They didn’t doubt that she was trying to be useful, but, damn, she was nagging and annoying. Aegis get that she was anxious to prove herself, but she really needed to tone it down. They were talking while going to class, and, she entered the room without really looking, still listening to Harry, she machinally greeted the professor. A beat of silence, and the cat jumped from the desk, morphing half-leap.  
\- “It is the first time someone managed to find me.” She commented idly, focusing on the starlight slayer. Aegis sweat dropped. She fucked, she fucked up! She couldn’t really tell her that she smelled the same, could she? She gave a look to Harry, who shrugged. Traitor. And the head of Gryffindor was still waiting for an answer. Damn, the strict, expectant look really was something. She needed to answer, fast.  
\- “You smell the same?” Damn brain, no! Bad! The woman rose an eyebrow. Well. In for a penny, in for a pound. “Just…. More cat? I mean…”  
\- “That’s a very fine nose you have here, Miss Gray.” She commented. Her poker face was a bit too good for Aegis to ascertain if she was satisfied or suspicious. Well. Time will tell. They took their place and waited for the class to fill. The class itself was alright, but Neville seemed to have problem with his magic. She cracked audibly her knuckles when Draco goes to mock him, making the blond pale and reconsider. She smiled.

While school is interesting, and she has fun exploring the castle, not everything was alright. The pureblood Slytherin, and even a few of the others house took offence to the “light” and “mudblood” girl, that seemed to stand at the top of the food chain. But every time they tried to put her in her place, they were the ones walking away nursing bruises and broken bones. They never managed to caught her off guard, as she heard and smelled them coming miles away. And even verbal sparring didn’t wield victory. Her permanent smile, slight and amused, like a cat playing with a squeaking mouse made them doubt themselves. But more than that… she was destroying their perceived notions. She was magically strong, she was smart, and she wielded power, both by networking and imposing herself as someone dangerous. And she endeared herself to the neutral pureblood, and some traditional one by actually learning the traditions, and showed respect to it. She didn’t scoff, or force her own muggle way on them, simply presented fact and logic, and they were forced to stop, and think. And, unknow, unremarkable, she was already starting to change mind. Already changing things.

The worst class was potion. Harry was taking notes, when the professor attacked him. Aegis reacted, baring her fang. Nobody attacked her denmate.  
\- “What’s your problem?! He was taking your class in notes! And your question isn’t in the reference books.”  
The greasy bat seemed surprised that someone stood up to him, and a Slytherin for a Gryffindor at that.   
\- “Miss… Gray, enough.”  
She huffed.  
\- “You leave Harry alone.” A growl was thrumming in her throat, and she has to repress it, letting it build in her chest. She was underground, and keeping herself was harder. Harry was at her back, shadowed by her.  
\- “10 point of Slytherin.”  
\- “Like I give a shit. You want to attack students like a pathetic bully? I’m gonna fuck with you greasy bat.” He stood up, trying to intimidate her. She bared her fangs in answer, with an amused eyebrow. “Supposed to intimidate me? I knocked down bigger guys.” He frowned, and she felt something, who disappeared fast, the potions master suppressing a flinch.   
\- “Sit down Ms. Gray.” He said coldly, the chalk starting to move again, writing the instructions.  
\- “Why did you do that?!” Whisper-shouted, an exploit, Tracey on her left.   
\- “Slytherins aren’t well liked. He’s only worsening the situation. And honestly, cunning is building connections and favors, not tearing them down.”  
Daphne rose an eyebrow to her answer, as she tried to focus on Harry, that was humming low in his throat, hidden by the sound of the class.

On the weekend, they put tracts in the castle, offering the services of Dragon Dream, and it was soon common sight to see them rush around with their crested jacket. It was slow coming at first, but then, it was seeking a book, finding a reference, searching for a pet, sending messages… And the demand for homework help kept coming, so they set aside an afternoon for it, settling down in one of the numerous unused classrooms.

When, a month in, Crabbe and Goyle came for help, in exchange for treats their families sent them, she was a bit surprised, but they helped nevertheless. They seemed a bit slow, wasn’t the sharpest tools in the box. Crabbe was ashamed of that, especially when she has to explain the problem for the third times, and he still didn’t get it.   
\- “I know I’m stupid, letters not making sense.”  
She stopped short, will Goyle nodded along.  
\- “Are you telling me that they seem to move or twist around?”   
\- “I… guess?”  
She looked at them. They couldn’t simply be… she put her head in her hands. Of fucking course they were. Wizard were too stupid for… Right. She should help the nervous boy. Taking a breath, she looked them in the eyes.  
\- “Muggle has a word for that. It’s called dyslexia.” The two seemed surprised. She pinched her eyes, slowly exhaled. She couldn’t exactly ask for her brother help here. “Look, I’m going to see if I can’t find a way to help, okay?” They nodded.

It took her days to track a Ravenclaw book, getting it through Lisa Eskart, a forgetful third year Ravenclaw she helped track down several of her forgotten item for. She barged into the common room, making a beeline for the corner the two and Draco have set for themselves.  
\- “Guys, found it!” She pushed the book into their hand. “That was written by a muggleborn named Sam Winchester. Never published because it never passed the Suitability Panel, but we all know it shit anyway.” A few frowns around her, but no one was stupid enough to comment on her view. It was a bigoted organ of press control. But didn’t warrant being beaten up by the first year. “Anyway, just find the page the clearer to read to you and learn the spell, and voilà.” When Goyle stopped on page 46, she looked the variation of the spell, casting it on the boy charm book, putting a decent amount of power behind so it would hold. He opened the book and cheered, being able to read it without problems. She was engulfed in a crushing hug, making her smile, patting their back awkwardly. Draco took her apart will the two celebrated the help, thanking her for the help.  
\- “They can be stupid, but they’re my friends you know?”  
She smiled. He may be a pompous annoyance, but she could respect that.

They managed to get a training routine going too, sparing in the morning and making laps around the lake, exploring the castle at night. Their draconic constitution mean they could survive with little sleep. Five to six hours of sleep was more than enough. And Harry was basically nocturnal at this point. But the statute quo was disturbed by the flight lesson.

Slytherin and Gryyfondor were facing each other in neat lines. Harry was just in front of her. Hermione and Neville were pale, as the teacher gave explanation. She liked her eyes. The raptor eyes were a nice thing. As exotic than their own slitted ones. They both held their hand over the brooms, chorus of “up” being heard. It jumped in their hands, vibrating with power. After five-minute, Ms. Hooch called the order to ride it, passing through the rows to correct their grip. Aegis hide a smirk when she corrected Draco, showing that, for all his bragging, he was quite inexperienced. Ron laughed at that, only to be corrected himself.  
\- “At my signal, give a firm kick! One... Two…”  
Neville rose, unsteady. Aegis took a sprinting run to Harry, who cupped his hands, letting her use him as a spring board, giving her a boost, their enhanced body and strength letting her reach Neville. She grabbed his collars, throwed him at harry, who grunted, and tucked down in a roll, jumping back to her feet.   
\- “Neville, ya’re alright?!”  
He nodded, dazedly.  
\- “Dazed.” Commented Harry, rubbing at his chest.  
\- “Ms. Gray! In all my years… that the first time I see something like that.”  
She shrugged, Hooch announcing the resumption of the exercise, after having changed Neville broom. They kicked off. They were flying, and wasn’t that a beautiful feeling? Something fell from Neville pocket, small and clear, nearly invisible against its surrounding. Harry and her dived to catch it, side by side in the descent, before she gave a triumphing cry, clutching the ball as she rose up… only to startle as Harry batted at it, taking it. She growled, low and feral, taking off after him, all thought of class being forgotten, only remaining the fun she had with hunting mate. She stayed on his tail following is every swerve and zig-zag, gaining on him. He looked behind him, and tossed it with all his strength at the opposite direction. They did a hairpin bend, and she caught it. Just above her, he tried to grab it. She let go of her broom, letting herself freefall, one hand on a deactivated broom, the other a crystal ball. He swore, and copied her, not hesitating. They could hear the horrified gasp of the class under them. She smirked, turning, feeling the wing whipping past, as the ground came closer. She brought the broom under her, pushing her magic into the wood, a few meters only off the ground, enough for it to break the fall, and allow her to roll on the ground, laughing, as Harry grumbled behind her. She was still laughing, when Hooch came angrily to her, even Harry breathed harder. The thrill of the fly, the game was still humming in their veins, in their bones. She bared her teeth to the boy.  
\- “I win!!” He growled playfully back.  
\- “POTTER!” Roared someone, making both startles, and rub their ears at the sheer volume of it, before Harry settled in a frown, looking at the spitting mad Gryffindor headhouse who was coming their way. Forgot Hooch, that’s one was terrifying.  
\- “In all my career, I never saw such idiocies on a broom. Come with me.” They meekly followed her, will the quidditch fan behind them rioted. They exchanged a discreet fist bump, as they were dragged to Quirrell classroom, the garlic and sickly-sweet rot so distinctive.   
\- “Can I borrow Wood and Flynt?” The false stutter that was a yes made them frown. Did she want to burn them? An easygoing guy arrived, followed by a burly one with buckteeth.  
\- “Oliver, Marcus, I found you seekers.”  
\- “Seriously?” Asked excitedly Oliver  
\- “Can’t be worse than Higgs. He was a better chaser.”   
\- “They have the build anyway. Fine and agile.”   
\- “They’re naturals. These young men are your respective team leader. Of course, exception will be made.”  
Both captains nodded, will the dragons tilt their head, bemused.   
\- “Your tryout will be Thursday/Friday at 5 P.M.” they said in chorus. They shrugged.  
\- “As long we can fly.”

When they came to the Great Hall, Draco was annoyed, forgetting his pureblood arrogance for grabbing Aegis shoulders, shaking her slightly.  
\- “They can’t expulse you! I will talk with father and…”  
\- “Protecting a mudblood Malfoy?” Jeered a fifth year.  
The blond boy looked at him like he was a moron. Which… fair.  
\- “You saw her fly, right? With someone like that in the team, the cup is hours.” She smirked  
\- “Well, good thing both Harry and myself are being put into the team, huh? Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have no chance”  
\- “Big talk.” Snorted the moron. She grinned larger, showcasing her fangs.  
\- “Like human can win against the lord of the sky.”

The next week, they both received a Nimbus 2000. Flint ruffled her hair in passing.   
\- “Gift of the team kid.”

She wasn’t around when the thoughtless remark of Ron sent A crying Hermione to hid. She was discussing Samhain with her silver companions at the times. During the Feast, an empty plate and place was on reach of everyone, with a simmering fire on it. Daphne explained that, in regular Samhain, there would be at least one empty plate for each family. But at Hogwarts, they made do. The Old Way were not well viewed. Each time someone filled their plates, they put part of their food on the empty plate, sharing with those they lost. She did the same. Not for her parents, obviously, but for Harry ones. She didn’t know if they celebrated it, but she could feel the magic humming in the air, feel how it surged with each offering, reaching, soothing. The magic was broken as Quirell ran inside, howling about a troll in the dungeon, before dropping unconscious. Both dragons wrinkled their noses. Who did he think he fooled? That was too convenient. True or False ? She didn’t have time to wonder, as panic broke out, before Dumbledore thundered, giving order, and she glared a the old fool. Slytherin dorms were in the dungeon. And moving the students from a safe location, now? Fool. She caught Harry eyes, making the sign for book. He nodded, confirming he was on it, disappearing in the shadows.

The Slytherins cohorts were reaching the dormitories, when the foul smell alerted them of the troll presence. A scrapping sound. Everyone tensed.   
\- “RUN!” Snapped Layla, everyone breaking into a sprint, seventh and sixth years joining the prefect in a protective pattern, as to protect the youngers ones. The massive beast shambled of the corner. He found them. And he took a running start with them.   
\- “Fire!” Roared Layla, Thirty stunners flying and impacting against the thick grey skin. It only seemed to annoy it. The first row tossed shield spell, white-blue light solidifying, will the second one sent another round of stunners. Only a few fourth and fifth years stayed behind them. They only needed a few more minutes and everyone would be safe, and… the barrier shattered, the backlash sending their caster flying back, bowling over the member of the second row, a few slamming against the wall. It rose his club, ready to squish the dazed and defenseless wizard. Aegis slammed her fist against the wood, light coating her hands. She skidded back, gritting her teeth, muscles banding to keep it there. It seemed confused, raising it once again, to hit again the small human who opposed it. She smirked, jumping, startling it back. Her magic shined around her, gathering around her fist, trailing along her arm, following her movement in a dense light-blade. She hit down.  
\- **Hoshiryu no Hakusha**!  
Blood spurted, its whole front slashed by the burning light. She jumped back, as it fell toward her. Sadly, not fast enough to avoid being splashed in blood. She winced, nose wrinkling, at the feeling at of warm, smelly blood soaking her shirt. Layla was looking at her in shock.  
\- “Tell me I can get it out?” She asked. Seriously, she didn’t want to lose clothes like that. That startled Layla.  
\- “I… At least you won a new shirt?” She asked more than said  
The teachers came running on the scene, Flitwick and Pomona followed by Septima. The trio stopped at the sight of a dead troll, blood covered kid looking in disgust, and several choked sixth and seventh years.   
\- “Dead.” Confirmed Flitwick, having gone to verify.  
\- “How…?” Started Pomona, only for everyone to point Aegis.   
\- “So it’s like that? Traitors.” She grumbled, amused, will the professors looked at her in… shock? Horror?  
\- “How did you do that?” Asked Flitwick, with something like cautious curiosity.   
She smiled, wriggling her fingers.  
\- “Magic. “  
A groan and general sweat drop, making her smile wider.  
\- “10 point to each students having fought, and 50 to Aegis for killing a troll. Somehow.” He added under his breath.   
\- “Go back to your dorms.” Ordered Pomona  
They executed. The main room was quiet. No one spoke, taking in the blood-soaked Aegis. Who just want a voidamn shower. Seriously, it was going to mat in her hair.   
\- What was that?  
\- “Personal magic.” She answered, still trying to see just how much of this shit was in her hair. The silence kept going. She sighed. “Can’t say much more, not where Snape or Dumbledore can hear.”   
Layla inclined her head.   
\- “I call for an Argentum Concilum.”  
A beat of silence, of shock, before, one by one, all members of the house rose their wands in agreement. A Silver council haven’t been called in centuries. Not even Voldemort managed to get one, being blocked by the neutrals and smart house. IF she managed to win the majority of the votes, they would follow her, or at the very least, wouldn’t be able to oppose her.   
\- “The council will happen on the 7th floor, Saturday at 9 A.M.”  
Everyone nodded.   
\- “I ask for the presence of my honorary brother, Harry Potter, and any Gryffindor member who may have witnessed his own magic.”   
A few anxious whispers, before Layla accepted.   
\- “Granted. Now, go take a shower.”   
The solemn moment was broken, and she scampered up, as Snape came around, seeming in a fool mood. The elder started for the small ritual circle, for the last of Samhain tradition. She joined Daphne circle, hair still damp. A candle was lit, before being passed from hand to hand, each praying for their lost, adding their own magic to it. She tried to not put too much magic into her call, not wanting to accidentally destroy it. When it returned in Daphne hand, she put it in the center, before prayers were said. She shivered as magic rose, cold and deadly, yet warm. A light home. In the magic fire, tinged with the wishes and belief of the members of this circle, she could hear the siren song, calling the lost for an instant, whisper of her grandmother in her ears. She was eight when she died. The woman with secretive smiles, and soft songs. She missed the last words, but didn’t miss how the magic appeased itself, settling once more in the stones of the castles. Their circles leader reached to extinguish the light. Some has tears in their eyes, Tracy wiping them with a smile. Herself barred her teeth, ferocious. Yeah. She could make do with the old way.  
Going to sleep, she mentioned that she would certainly do so with her brother next years. This seemed to shock the others, the ideas that light poster boys following the old ways tickling Tracy pink.

She found Harry the next morning, who confirmed during their run that Ron and Hermione saw him use his slaying magic. With a sigh, she took the trio apart, informing them of the silver council.  
\- “You’re going to scheme?”  
\- “Yeah, I will share my ambition, and goals.”  
\- “Our ambition”. Corrected Harry with a smile.  
\- “Our dream.” She confirmed  
\- “Fine, I’m coming, can’t let you alone with all these snakes.” Grumbled Ron  
\- “You do remember I’m one, right?”  
He shrugged.

The room they entered was a massive amphitheater. Hermione and Ron settled on the lower benches. The dragon duo were wearing their jackets, tense. That was the first step. The first step toward their dream. The door closed, as the last slithering sat in the bleachers. The two prefects, Layla Zabini and Léo Harding, took the stage.   
\- “We’re gathered today for the Argentum Councilum.”  
\- “To judge the ambitions one of our own.”  
\- “To see if their worthy to follow”  
\- “No words told here can be shared”  
\- “So go the council” they declared together.  
A sea of wands rose, lighting up, as each person took the oath.  
\- “Argentum Councilum, Ashente!”  
The golden flash confirmed that everyone has taken the vow, as no one got ejected of the room.  
\- “The Council is now open!” Finished the prefect, before taking their seats. The two dragons stepped forward.   
\- “Hi. I’m Aegis Gray, Honorary sister of Harry Potter, and a muggleborn. I’m sur some here, believe in pureblood rhetoric. Or at least your parents. But, I doubt you guys know, about the muggleborn fear, during all our childhood.”  
Whisper of confusion.  
\- “Weird things happen. We don’t know how, don’t know why. We can’t control it, not really.”  
\- “You think you’re alone. An anomaly, a monster. Afraid of you guardians, of outsidders, of being found out.”  
\- “But we? We were lucky. We found each other. Two kids with second-hands clothes, not having always enough to eat, and with complicated family.”  
\- “My guardians are terrified of magic, because of Voldemort, and that mean thye take their fear and hate on an easier prey.”  
\- “My parents are assholes. A drunkard and a gambler. My grandmother is the ones to have raised us, made sur we didn’t die of hunger and neglect. My brother made sure we were out of here when they were in a violent mood. I was afraid of my magic. Didn’t want to pile problem on. When I was eight, they died, letting us in debt.”   
\- “His brother took a minuscule flat and she started going to the same school than me.”  
\- “A stupid pig chased me at recess.”  
\- “My cousin.”  
\- “And I ended with Harry.”  
\- “She lent me that’s manga, Fairy Tail.”  
\- “A story of magic, friendship, family and adventure.”  
\- “An accident made us realize we were both magical.”  
\- “And so, we learnt. One of the magic allowed them to eat their chosen element.”  
\- “And for two hungry magical kids, that was perfect.”  
\- “I’m the dragon slayer of Starlight” she announced, covering her fist in light  
\- “And I’m the Night one.” He added, demonstrating his own magic.  
\- “You asked what magic we used. That the ones.”  
\- “But, we have notes, and theories, and ideas, for so many more.”  
\- “Like the manga, we created out guilds. Dragon Dream.”  
\- Little jobs, enough to pay for food, for clothes. Enough to help.”  
\- “To build ourselves a reputation, beyond the lies spread on us, on Harry.”  
\- “And then, one day, we received a letter.”   
\- “It talked of magic. We were happy. We weren’t alone.” Hermione nodded her head, tears in her eyes. Yes. All muggleborns could relate to that. To this alienating feeling.  
\- “Only to learn rules after rules, racism and hate.”  
\- “So we hid it. Hid our magic. Our power.”  
\- “Light or Dark? Ridiculous. Magic is magic. Only the intent of its user matter. We didn’t want to be dragged in struggles that were not our own.”  
\- “And what about the others races? They have magic too. Different, but similar. And yet, denied part of themselves.”  
\- “So, if they want to use us, want to drag us in their war, want to hurt magic, again and again, we will create our own side.”  
\- “If Light limit and constrain magic, if Dark kill and destroy it, we will be Gray. We will be Dusk and Twilight.”  
\- “We will give freedom to magic, to grow, to flow, to evolve.”  
\- “Equality to all, to use their birth right, to grow with it”  
\- “No secret is kept forever. And, when magic will be revealed, we will be ready.”  
\- “United, strong, thanks to guilds, thanks to Balance.”  
\- “We wouldn’t be the monster, but the friends, the neighbors.”  
\- “We would be the friendly young man who helped repair a roof, the gentle grandmother giving cookies to children, the person having found their lost keys.”  
\- “And don’t muggle have their own magic too?”  
\- “The man drawing such vivid art that it seem alive.”  
\- “The musician moving his public with a few words, a few notes.”  
\- “The few words a stranger addressed you when you were sad. Isn’t that a form of magic too?  
\- “We want unity, we want freedom for magic, from the countless limitations imposed.”  
\- “We want peace. No war who only bleed magic.”  
\- “We want to walk into the light, and everywhere you look, magic, free to be and exist side by side with all humanity, free to flow and dance in the streets.”   
\- “That’s our dream. Our ambition.”   
\- “If we dream at Night, and if we realize our dreams, then let aim for the stars.” Finished Harry, standing tall and proud, reciting their moto. A moment of silence; They had poured their heart in this, poured their passion, their beliefs. They didn’t prepare this. Only said what needed to be, what felt right. The first clap broke the silence. Then dozens more, bravos vibrating in the air, feet thundering against the ground, making it shook in a veritable ovation. Layla rose, and the cheers died down; enough for her to ask.  
\- “How do you want to do that?”  
\- “We are in discussion with the goblins, namely to teach a transformation magic to werewolf. Creation of blood banks for werewolves, and research in cloned flesh.” And they were, Aquila was in charge of investment. And the Potter fortune was massive. Especially with the additions of people bequeathing him thing for his survival.  
\- “Take over the Ministry too, and reform it to be actually efficient and functioning. It’s quite pitiful that you can bribe your way in, out and sideways out of it. Also… laws are a mess and half. You could streamline the whole things.” Grimaced Harry, having looked at it when assessing his holdings with a goblin jurist team.  
\- “We will take by the low. Young peoples, peoples down their luck, people of everyday, people shunned by the system.” And there was many of them. “And, in 15 years, or so, we would go to the IWC, and tell them: “Look. Look at what we accomplished, at what we’re accomplishing. Do you follow?” Finished Aegis, barring her fangs in a vicious grin, already relishing in the challenge.  
Layla bowed her head.  
\- “Me, Layla Zabini, of the noble house of Zabini, will follow you.”  
And they looked, looked as one by one, they bowed their head. Acknowledging their power. And they swore, to follow, to listen. To bring a new era to the magic world.  
\- “So end the Argentum Councilum. And today, Slytherin will walk under the Dragon Dream banner.”  
A roar of approbation. History was in march, revolution brewing in minds. And no one knew. Not yet.  
  


No one saw traces of the Slytherin house until dinner. They came in mass, trouping, followed by the golden trio of Harry, Hermione and Ron. That made Dumbledore frown, seeing his Golden boy so cozy with the dark house. He needed to make sur the boy wouldn’t be led astray. Lost in his self-righteous thought, he didn’t see the determined, hopeful glint of the silver house. Yes. Revolution has already started, and by the times they will know, it would be too late. The old ideas, the old beliefs would be swept aside by the new generation. The paths of their elders didn’t bring any gain, only war and blood, and weakened magic. It was time for a new one to be taken. And taken it would be.


End file.
